


Kiss the Rain

by UnchartedHeart



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Friendship, Friendship/Love, Light Angst, M/M, Male Friendship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-13
Updated: 2015-09-20
Packaged: 2018-04-14 14:15:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4567626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnchartedHeart/pseuds/UnchartedHeart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny makes a joke. Steve doesn't react as expected. Short and sweet! More to follow.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. bruise easy

**Author's Note:**

> No beta, written late at night. All flaws are my own, and I'm proud to call them mine.

"Sometimes I think you've never had a friend before, **Steven** ," Detective Danny Williams bitches, holding tight onto the dashboard. "Otherwise you'd know that monopolising your friend's car is not the way it works."

Steve shifts in his seat, a little stung.

"Our friendship is more than that, Danno..." Steve retorts.

Danny says nothing, but rolls his eyes.

"... Right?" Danny catches his almost pleading gaze in the rear-view mirror.

Steve throws his hands up, momentarily leaving the wheel, and exhales sharply.

"It is to **me** , at least," Steve concludes softly, refusing to meet the blonde's gaze.

Danny frowns, instantly worried.

"Aw, hey, babe, I was just yankin' your chain," Danny recovers clumsily. "You know that I wouldn't be here without you, right? And not just here like in-this-car here, but in-this-godforsaken- **state** here."

"What nerve have I hit now?" Danny asks himself. Steve's hands are gripping the steering wheel like he's scared of falling out of the car, and his face is... a mask. Not quite the Steve he knows and...

A good five minutes pass in stony silence.

Danny finds the creases in his trousers fascinating as he resigns himself to wait.

Steve remains fixated on the road, looking somewhere a world away. Finally, inevitably he breaks the silence.

"Maybe..." The word comes out high and strangled with emotion. Steve coughs. Danny worries a bit more.

"Maybe I haven't ever had a real friend, Danny. Not like you."

Danny starts to speak, but is stopped dead in his tracks by catching a glimpse of Steve's tear-streaked face in the mirror. Sad little thuds punctuate the heavy silence as each of the droplets takes their own time to land forlornly on the lap of his cargo shorts.

"What have I done?"


	2. Finding Out

"Sometimes I think you've never had a friend before, Steven," Detective Danny Williams bitches, holding tight onto the dashboard. "Otherwise you'd know that monopolising your friend's car is not the way it works."

Steve shifts in his seat, a little stung.

"Our friendship is more than that, Danno..." Steve retorts. 

Danny says nothing, but rolls his eyes.

"... Right?" Danny catches his almost pleading gaze in the rear-view mirror. 

Steve throws his hands up, momentarily leaving the wheel, and exhales sharply. 

"It is to me, at least," Steve concludes softly, refusing to meet the blonde's gaze.

Danny frowns, instantly worried.

"Aw, hey, babe, I was just yankin' your chain," Danny recovers clumsily. "You know that I wouldn't be here without you, right? And not just here like in-this-car here, but in-this-godforsaken-state here."

What nerve have I hit now? Danny asks himself. Steve's hands are gripping the steering wheel like he's scared of falling out of the car, and his face is... a mask. Not quite the Steve he knows and...

A good five minutes pass in stony silence.

Danny finds the creases in his trousers fascinating.

Steve remains fixated on the road, looking somewhere a world away. Finally, he breaks the silence.

"Maybe..." The word comes out high and strangled with emotion. Steve coughs. Danny worries a bit more.

"Maybe I haven't ever had a real friend before, Danny. Not like you."

Steve's face remains as stoic as slate, but first one tear and then its companion find their way down his face and onto his chin, where they wobble on the stubbled jawline as Danny looks on in horror at what he has unintentionally wrought. 

*

"So... Anything you wanna tell me, Steve buddy?" Danny prods gently. "We can't stay on the hard shoulder all day. I mean - I'm cooking alive here already!" 

The Camaro is parked (much to Danny's displeasure) on the gravel to the right of the highway. Danny wrestles down thoughts of scratched paintwork and a layer of dust so thick on his bonnet that kids write "WASH ME PLS" on it. He can't help the involuntary shudder though. 

"Suh- sorry, Danno," Steve mumbles, looking at anything but his partner. "I shouldn't have-" Without another word, he starts the car up again, the engine gratefully purring to life once more, and flicks his indicator back on with one long finger. 

His hand reaches for the handbrake; and to his shock he meets Danny's warm, slightly hairy right hand already there. Steve flinches at the sudden contact and immediately withdraws.

"Danny, what the-"

"Steven J McGarrett, my car is not moving an inch unless you give me some idea as to what just happened. Even a sliver of a notion of a clue."

Steve said nothing, but Danny can see how embarrassed he is. He's redder than a blonde, Jersey-born detective left out in the Hawaiian heat for an hour with no sunblock. 

Steve mumbles something into his green T shirt. It suits his eyes, Danny thinks. 

"One more time with feeling, babe," Danny soothes. Steve clears his throat.

"Why? Why do you want to know?"

Danny's answer takes less than a microsecond.

"Wouldn't you want to know?"

It's enough. Steve gets it. Gets it. Like knows exactly what Danny means. If Danny cried over something, anything, it would make Steve want to kill whoever or whatever made him cry. Do anything to make it stop. He gets that Danny would do just about anything to stop him hurting. 

"Growing up.. Aw, shit, Danny," Steve protests. "You don't need to hear this crap..."

"On the contrary," Danny retorts, "I'd positively WELCOME the occasion to become better acquainted with your childhood." Danny takes a deep breath. He reaches over and carefully lays his right hand over Steve's larger one. 

Danny starts to rub small circles in Steve's smooth skin, comforting, reassuring, anything he can be to get the big lug to open up. 

"Steve," Danny says. "Babe, would you please tell me a bit about being a kid? You've never told me anything before..."

Something in Danny's soft voice catches in Steve's heartstrings, and he feebly replies,

"Aw, Danny... I'm sorry I haven't told you a whole lot about... Being younger. Or anything at all really. Fuck." Tears well up in Steve's eyes again, making Danny's heart swell with protectiveness. "There's so much... So damn much I just tried to forget."

**Author's Note:**

> Next I hope to delve deeper into Steve's past through him story-telling. High school etc. Him and Danny grow closer through this. A noble quest to be sure!


End file.
